A post hole digger is a tool used to dig narrow holes to install posts, such as for fences and signs. An auger-type post hole digger includes a rotating helical screw blade that can form a hole in the ground that is at least as deep as the length of the screw shaft.
Connecting and disconnecting an auger-type post hole digger to and from a tractor is a difficult task due to the size and weight of the assembly. The job often requires a number of individuals to support the device and make the required connections. For instance, the operator of the tractor must back the tractor to the position where the post auger was last unattached, align at least one trailing arm within about two inches of one side of the yoke, and align both arms with both side pins on the yoke. Maneuvering the tractor with such precision to the location of the post auger usually requires several back and forth moves with the tractor consuming considerable time. The trailing arms must then be lowered to positions close to the yoke pins which may also require leaving the tractor engine operating in order to raise and lower the trailing arms for more precise alignment with the pins resulting in unsafe tractor operating practices.
Once the pins are closely aligned with trailing arms, the operator must turn off the engine and exit the tractor, move each trailing arm laterally to engage the pin on the yoke on that side and thereafter move to the other side of the post auger and place the second trailing arm on the respective pin on the yoke. The third point of the hitch is not yet connected to the boom which requires the operator to mount the tractor seat, restart the engine, engage the tractor in forward motion and drag the auger shaft along the ground until the point of the auger digs into the ground raising the post auger to an upright position with the auger shaft substantially vertical. While this operation raises the boom hitch point toward the third point of the hitch, great skill is required to exactly align the hitch point on the boom with the third arm. Usually, the operator exits the tractor seat and rocks the post auger or tractor forward or backward in order to align the holes and place the pin through both the boom and the third arm; this practice can result in unsafe tractor operating procedures. Once the post auger is finally affixed to the three-point hitch, the operator must again mount the tractor seat, start the tractor engine if it were turned off when the operator last dismounted and raise the post auger from the ground before moving to a location for drilling. The inaccuracies in alignment using the tractor for aligning often results in pinched fingers, strained muscles or severe injury when attaching the post auger to the tractor.